You can't kill us
by Yuan Moons
Summary: [M pour abus domestiques, persécutions, et scarification] Drabbles. Chacun a ses blessures, ses cicatrices, et chacun surmonte cela à sa manière, refusant de se laisser sombrer...
1. Demons (Ryo)

_**Inspiré des chansons du groupe **Icon for Hire**, je reprécise que je ne possède pas YST contrairement à Sunrise :D**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

* * *

Lorsqu'il a obtenu son armure, il a aussi acquis des cicatrices qui n'étaient censées disparaître de sitôt. Le feu, avant d'être le dessous de son armure, était une blessure dont il ne s'était pas remis de suite, car léché par ses flammes en voulant sauver une vie, elles avaient laissé leur trace sur son corps. L'armure les lui avait cachées, puis il y a été confronté. Et c'était pareil avec Kikoutei, même s'il soupçonnait son camarade à l'armure verte d'avoir -un peu trop- bien aidé à atténuer les brûlures, car la faiblesse de celles-ci lui semblait, aujourd'hui encore, plutôt louche.

Mais cette blessure, maintenant presque effacée, ne quitterait jamais son esprit, et il sera toujours fier de les exposer, montrant qu'il a survécu aux pires flammes, de les avoir dompté même. Telle était la preuve de sa force, de son identité en tant que Samurai Trooper, de son lien avec son armure, avec le feu, et surtout avec ses amis. Eux qui lui sont si précieux, qui ont sûrement des blessures dont ils ne parlaient pas, mais il étaient pareils, qu'importe la manière. Cicatrices éternelles certes, mais ils surpasseraient tout, et ils donneront un nouveau sens à cette douleur passée...


	2. Sorry about your parents (Seiji)

**_Attention, il est question d'abus domestiques dans ce drabble, âmes sensibles s'abstenir :o_**

* * *

La première fois, il avait pleuré, crié, prié pour que ça s'arrête, et s'était réfugié dans l'inconscience. Enfant, il avait subi le poids d'être l'héritier d'un dojo sacré. Cela avait continué jusqu'à l'obtention de son armure, mais jamais la fierté ornant le regard de son grand-père ne saurait effacer les coups qu'il lui a donné sous couvert d'éducation. Il avait appris à rester stoïque face au fouet, à cacher ses blessures et surtout, à enchaîner les nuits blanches à les panser. Et, en s'assurant chaque jour de tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait aucune raison de les subir à nouveau.

Alors il est jaloux, lorsqu'il voit Ryo exposer le reste de ses brûlures à tous, déclarant que ça fait partie de lui. Il sait que chacun a le choix de parler de ses blessures ou non, et retrouvant sa gêne dans le regard de son aîné, il avait choisi lui aussi de se taire, car il ne voyait pas ce que ça changerait. Maintenant, ni sa mère, ni son grand-père n'oseraient encore lever la main sur lui, c'était le plus important. Ça, et retenir ses instincts quand Shu ou Touma frappaient amicalement son dos en toute innocence...enfin ignorance.


	3. Under the knife (Shin)

_**D'abord, j'ai oublié de préciser, mais ces drabbles sortent du bloc-notes de mon portable, les ayant écrits dans le bus. De plus...encore une fois, âmes sensibles abstenez vous, dépression et scarification sont le sujet de ce texte. Je décline toute responsabilité si votre lecture est déplaisante suite à ça ^^"**_

* * *

Elle a été détectée dès la primaire, cette ignominie planant constamment, qui rendait une part de lui insupportable à lui-même, qui lui rappelait sans cesse de quoi son cœur était fait. De verre désormais brisé, fragments qu'il a ensuite utilisé contre lui. Et lorsque le sable en fusion ne suffisait plus, c'était au fer de prendre le relais, colorant ses pâles cuisses, ravivant la douleur par le sel marin, la cachant par des longs shorts, et abusant d'un sourire de façade, redoublant de gentillesse pour ne pas pleurer. Juste pour ne pas disparaître sous la souffrance le hantant chaque nuit.

Le jour où Shu a vu le sang couler de ses jambes, et le cutter taché de celui-ci dans le lavabo, le coup de poing a été encore plus douloureux que toutes les lignes tracées jusque là. Ça semblait simple pour lui, rejetant toute raison, n'y voyant qu'un garçon perdu en lui-même, mais ses mots n'étaient pas dénués de sens : ''_Ta haine de toi ne te mènera jamais à destination !_'' Ne pouvant se séparer de celle-ci, pouvant difficilement la confier, il fait de son mieux pour la surmonter, et soutenu, il l'écrit de plus en plus dans un journal, de moins en moins sur sa peau...


	4. Here we are (Shu)

_**Bon, un peu plus positif cette fois, mais ce dont j'ai averti dans le résumé est mentionné ici...mais c'est positif je vous le jure !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La terre supporte beaucoup. Lorsqu'il s'agit de blessures dont quelqu'un est fier, ou de persécutions surmontées, c'était faisable. Mais la maltraitance, tout comme la scarification, ça avait suffi à l'ébranler. Déduire à son attitude que la famille de Seiji ne lui portant pas d'affection l'avait révolté, mais son meilleur ami l'avait convaincu de se calmer et de le laisser venir au moment idoine. Mais quand ce même meilleur ami se blessait, et mentait, il était presque sûr de perdre la raison. Lui qui n'avait que quelques cicatrices de la guerre passée, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait juste les comprendre.

Et pour cette raison, pour les encourageait, il manifestait sa douleur, parlait de son esprit blessé quand il l'était. Mais surtout, il soutenait ses amis, car tous ont combattu pour la vie, pour leurs vies, sans savoir s'ils s'en sortiraient. Rien ne saurait désormais les briser, et il les soutiendrait avec l'intégralité de son cœur. Ils étaient là, vivants, debout, et ensemble, ils seraient heureux. Il s'était promis à lui-même que chaque blessure, brûlure, maltraitance, persécution ou scarification, tout serait effacé, jeté au passé, et surmonté. Il s'en assurerait, et il savait qu'eux aussi l'y aideraient, car ils étaient là.


	5. You were wrong (Touma)

**_Dernier drabble de la série, mention de persécution donc gare à vos yeux, et bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

Tout ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres, et il n'avait même pas besoin d'avoir son quotient intellectuel pour le savoir. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans ses lectures qu'il a appris à quel point un enfant pouvait être cruel envers ses camarades. Une différence suffisait, et les moqueries devenaient insultes, qui elles-mêmes devenaient coups. Touma n'a pas attendu le collège pour être livré en pâture à des camarades plus âgés, qui l'utilisaient comme cendrier ou sac de sable. Parce que ses parents n'étaient presque jamais là, ils sont longtemps restés dans l'ignorance. À la fin de celle-ci, tout changea soudainement.

Changement d'établissement, de comportement aussi, cela n'a pas duré qu'il fallait mener bataille. C'est là qu'il a appris ce qu'était un ''ami''. Quelqu'un qui protégeait, qui partageait, qui soignait, et même s'il n'avait jamais su comment procéder, il faisait de son mieux. Sans eux, il ne serait pas devenu aussi fort face à ceux ayant tenté de le détruire, et il le leur avait dit. Il était heureux de pouvoir affirmer au lui du passé qu'il avait tort sur la nature humaine, et fier de donner tort aux autres. Comme ses amis, chaque blessure tentant de le briser le renforcera !


End file.
